digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Terriermon (Tamers)
Terriermon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Beast Digimon. He was the first Digimon to have a featured role in more than one series of the anime. He has a laid back, mischievous personality, a contrast to his counterpart Lopmon, who is reserved and proper. In fact he tends to be over-confident and enjoys making sarcastic remarks to people, especially to his Tamer Henry Wong. He likes to use the term "Momentai" (which can be written as 沒問題 or 没问题), a Cantonese phrase that means "Take it easy" or "Not a problem." In the English dub, Terriermon is called a bunny due to his long ears. In reality he is a dog - However, this is made confusing by the fact that Lopmon, who reuses his basic design, is clearly intended to be a rabbit. Evolution * Fresh (Baby I) - Zerimon * In-Training (Baby II) - Gummymon * Rookie (Child) - Terriermon **'Armor' - Rapidmon (Armor) * Champion (Adult) - Gargomon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Rapidmon (Ultimate) * Mega (Ultimate) - MegaGargomon Abilities Terriermon can use his ears to float for long distances. Attacks * Bunny Blast (Blazing Fire): He fires energy blasts out of his mouth, either in tiny, rapid shots or one concentrated blast. * Terrier Tornado (Petit Twister): Spins himself around and slams into his enemies. * Double Typhoon: Team attack with Lopmon, combining their whirlwind attacks. Appearances Digimon 02 Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digi-Eggs Terriermon was the Digimon partner of Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado, a state in the USA. He had a twin brother, Kokomon, who mysteriously disappeared years prior - He re-emerged during the summer of 2002 as Wendigomon in New York. On the way to Colorado, where Wendigomon was waiting for them, Willis and Terriermon encountered the main Adventure 02 DigiDestined; Terriermon becoming friendly with their Digimon. After losing their ride in an argument, Davis and Willis encountered Wendigomon. Before he could inflict any serious damage Flamedramon and Gargomon drove him away. After the fight, Terriermon convinced Willis to tell their connection with Kokomon to the other DigiDestined. After they arrived at Willis's family’s home in Colorado, Wendigomon appeared again, wishing for things to go back the way they were. When he attacked his brother, Willis told Wendigomon things would never be the same between them. Wendigomon snapped and Digivolved to Antylamon, and eventually to Cherubimon. Angemon and Angewomon Digivolved to Seraphimon and Magnadramon respectively. They used their Mega level power to make Terriermon and Veemon special Golden Digi-Eggs; they used all their energy in doing this and so reverted to their main forms. Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolved to Rapidmon, and Veemon to Magnamon, and together they defeated Cherubimon, which freed him of the virus that was infecting him. Sometime later, Kokomon's Digi-Egg (the type that all baby Digimon hatch from) reappeared near Willis and Terriermon, a sign that he would be reborn in a purified state. Digimon Tamers Terriermon started out as a wild Digimon, fighting by the rules of the "survival of the fittest" doctrine in the harsh realm of the Digital World. When Henry received the latest Digimon video game as a present from his father, he selected Terriermon to play with because he identified with him. During a battle between Terriermon and Gorillamon, Henry caused Terriermon to Digivolve to Gargomon, which he regretted when he saw how badly Terriermon was hurt when he De-Digivolved. A Blue Card materialized among his card collection; when he swiped it through his card reader, it was transformed into a D-Power and Terriermon Bio-Emerged into the Real World as Henry's partner. Henry had to hide Terriermon from his family at first; Terriermon would go limp and feign being a stuffed toy whenever they were about to see him. Henry's sister Suzie took a liking to the "doll" and played with him at every opportunity, often putting baby clothes on him, feeding him infant formula, and torturing him in many other humiliating ways, which Terriermon absolutely loathed. When Terriermon met Guilmon, the partner of Takato, they became fast friends. During the Deva Digimon saga, Terriermon Digivolved to his Ultimate form Rapidmon during the battle with Pajiramon and Vajramon. When Makuramon abducted Calumon, the Tamers went to the Digital World to save him. Just prior to this event Terriermon revealed himself to Suzie. During the fight between Gallantmon and Beelzemon, Chatsuramon appeared to kill Lopmon for betraying her Deva comrades; Terriermon took the hit for her. He was injured but he was determined to defeat Zhuqiaomon, the master of the Devas. Eventually, his injuries overcame him and he collapsed. Henry realized that to have a chance of winning he had to be willing to accept the help of his friends. As a result, Henry Biomerged with Terriermon to become MegaGargomon. MegaGargomon was a key element in the defeat of the D-Reaper through Operation Doodlebug. Digimon Frontier A Terriermon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digital Monsters: D-Project Any In-Training Digimon can evolve into Terriermon when trained to certain stats in the "Cliff" area and can further evolve into BlackRapidmon or Rapidmon. Digimon World DS Terriermon can evolve into Gargomon or Prairiemon depending on its stats. For it to evolve into Prairiemon the player must be carrying the Digi-Egg of Kindness. Notes Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Data Digimon